endless_space_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Changelog: 1.0.1
General * Added Unfallen Games2Gether Faction * Modding implemented * New Scanview system management implemented * Added planet scanview * Auto ship design / upgrade implemented * Cloud saves are now available * Game can now have 12 competitors! * Academy/metaplot quests have been added * Beginner Tutorial implemented * Custom Factions implemented * Added colonization videos * Auto-ship design implemented * Added technology Helper to suggest technologies to the player = Content = * Added faction-specific technologies * Added 2 new minor factions, Remnant and Pulsos * Added Events quest Political * Added new random events * Added new market events * Added 23 new space battle tactics * Added “exotic” effects on strategic weapons and defenses * Added planet destruction module * Added a specific star type for the academy * Added founder heroes and the 5th Sophon hero * Added new content to curiosities (Modules / Space battle tactics / Star system improvements...) * Added final rewards of all Main Quests (Chapter 4) * Added population swap in United Empire Main Quest = Technical = * Saves are now in a binary format * Several optimizations have been made for different parts of the game (GUI, Computation...) * Refined some behaviors in the galaxy generator = AI = * Pirates now wait fleets that are coming to their systems before moving to another system (depending on their mission) * Added: Planet destruction mission * Added: AI is now able to activate laws (knowing that it costs Influence points) * Added: AI is now able to cancel laws to retrieve the empire points * Added: AI is now able to trade technologies by diplomacy * Added: AI now research military modules technologies * Added: AI now play elections * Added: AI is now able to attack enemies it finds on its mission path * Added: AI is now able to propose alliances, map and vision sharing (if it has the tech) * Added: AI now feedbacks more game events and takes into account more player actions (leeching, time bubbles, blockades, attacking civilians, Unfallen actions etc.) * Changed: Globally improved the military attack, defense and invasion * Changed: Improved the way AI uses support modules * Changed: Increased AI desire for trade (in particularly for mercantile AIs) * Changed: Improved map and vision sharing evaluation and open borders * Changed: Improved main enemy selection * Improved invasion behaviour * Improved behaviour and technology choice for colonization * Improved node strategic score heuristic * Fixed: Issue where AI fleets were staying in hangar forever in some specific cases * Fixed: AI colonization behavior * Fixed: AI now doesn't cancel missions without any reasons. * Fixed: Ark generation and leecher use are now working correctly * Fixed: Issues for hull and affinities * Fixed: AI now researches new military modules = Improvements = * Put back the Surveyed support at the end of the Election process * Stat buttons on the Advanced Battle Setup Screen are "togglable" * Added a timer for the auto battle start * Screen/button tooltips display information about their keyboard shortcuts * Automated ships are no longer sent to besieged outposts * Refund value is now displayed in "Deed failed" notification when relevant * Neutral propaganda is no longer queued when colonizing a system * Motherships now start the game with 1 action point * Fleets that cannot fight cannot be used as reinforcements in space battle * The game should automatically choose the compatibility mode * Key binding has been improved (detect if the key is used, …) * Added localized subtitles for all the introductions * Updated the look of outgame screens * Probes are now allowed on Hero ships * Improved module icons: larger on the ships, improved progression details, redone support module, removed kinetic trail, changed category module orientation * Ship modules category icons are now colored based on their strategic resource in the tech tree * Added module computation formulas in the ship design stat tooltips * Mezari or Sheredyn populations are now effective at the end of the United Empire Chapter 3 * AI behavior has been improved, notably with regards to its aggressiveness * Polished end turn timers & added "out of time" animations * Improved notification flow: click on a button which open a menu no longer displays the next notification * Improved Ground Battle: there is now a maximum manpower that can be deployed per turn. The limit can be increased with technologies and temporary modified by ground battle tactics. = Balance = * Population collection bonuses for Riftborns: movement points are only halved when going through wormholes (temporary - will change for release) * Brainwashed factions can no longer start a new assimilation quest * Use of Crew Modules on hero ships is now forbidden * Added a turn action on Time Bubbles, so they need to be in the first position to be completed * Reduced AI Prestige bonus in higher difficulties * Minor Factions with Cordial relation or better now don't block trade routes * Reduced hero experience from improvement built, increased from battle and nodes / curiosities discovered * Reduced crew given by crew modules * Added different Demand management on Marketplace prices * Balancing of Market events * Fixed issues of Singularity: FIDSI and depletion effects * Added political impact to Leech (Religious) and Planet Destruction (Military) entity actions * Removed description panels from Faction Trait tooltip * Infinite improvements are now compatible with Food to Industry * Fixed issue on exclusive technologies which were not exclusives * Increased free movement speed * Increased food consumption * Increased influence zone progression rate * Removed duplicate of exploration stage 1 * Added negotiable truce (not managed by AI, missing negotiable terms) * Increased hull health and upkeeps (slightly increased medium ship cost and greatly the large ship cost) * Balanced support module effects * Balanced weapon module: reduced missile power, increased flack effect, increased beam power) * Balanced space battle tactics and changed unlock distribution * Improved ground battle tactics: balanced effect, removed round number modifiers (replaced with manpower deployment limit modifiers), added ownership malus for the surrender tactic * Balanced random events appearance rhythm * Balanced Trading Companies: improvement costs are now linked, and can either increase luxury or dust production. They take longer to level up, and Trading Companies unlocks are slower. = Fixes = * Fix for non-repeating minor factions * Fix for abundance of strats and luxes * Fixed an issue where ships in flotilla without direct opponent could not shoot * Fixed space battle trajectories orientations * Fix error sometimes occurring when opening the advanced play screen directly after the start of the battle, causing the enemy play cards and ships to be broken. We now simulate the enemy play if needed so we can show the information correctly. * Fix for number of nodes was still affected by density * Fix for isolated nodes spawning too far away * Fixed slider settings flicking between 2 (or more) values if they are quickly changed by the host in multiplayer. * Fixed error in economy screen system tab related to Riftborn population construction * Fixed the issue where the cost of the "Praise" action (Minor faction interaction) was not influenced by the "We are equals" law * Fix Venetians T2/3 Turrets Orientation * Fixed an issue on United Empire Ground Battle assets * Fixed an issue on Tikanans Ground Battle assets * fixed an issue on Riftborn home planet where the strategic luxury were spawned on all the planets of the home system or no strategic deposit were spawned instead of having them only on the home planet * Fix vote redistribution feedback in Election last panel * Fix duplicate special nodes names * Fixed full screen portrait rendering with custom resolution. * removed Bailiff Quest which provokes unpredictable eliminations * Fixed the bug forbidding the Ecologist Forced Law to apply properly * Fixed Riftborn outpost progress not being fed back in orbital view * Fixed outpost FIDSI not being displayed in orbital view * Fixed a bug on the Horatio gene population display in the population screen * Fix incorrect unlocking of play tactics slots when passing a turn * Fix several Multiplayer desyncs * Fix Wonder cancellation process and Refund in notification * Lots of issues fixed, along with an improvement to the overall stability of the game * Balancing / global tweak of the game * Fixed: custom faction voice over now matches faction visuals * Fixed the Narrator Empire Introduction voice when launching the Beginner Tutorial * Fixed various causes of potential sync loss * Fixed notifications not being displayed in some game loading situations * Fixed missing icons in the tech tree * Fixed an issue with "Preserve the Academy" breaking saves * Fixed an issue with ground battle scan views * Fixed some sounds missing with ground battle * Fixed an issue with Horatio splicing * Fixed an issue with ground battle manpower that could be negative in some cases * Fixed the planet scan view, now complete * Fixed Game session remaining stuck during the End Turn sequence while in a Pending state * MAC Fixed: minor and major factions influence area can no longer be seen through the fog of war = Sound Design = * Reworked United Empire Warp * Fixed Horatio faction missing audio elements = Known Issues = * Unfallen users cannot use the spaceport * Several factions traits on custom factions are not functional yet * ENFER ship cannot be dragged into the hangar (it can be done through the disband action) * Vodyani Quest Chapter 1 Part 2 Second choice will not work with custom factions Category:Changelogs